Diskussion:Haley (22. Jahrhundert)
Ich hab mir die Episode jetzt mehre mal angesehen und mir ist aufgefallen das nicht gesagt oder gezeigt wird das Haley eine Schülerin aus Irland ist es waren ja auch noch andere Zeichnungen wie zb. eine Bild von dem Neffen von Trip dabei. Sollte man nicht eine meta zufügen. Gruß--Sisko2375 12:58, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Woher stammt die Information dann? Die muss ggf. ganz raus.--Tobi72 13:22, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ich nehme mal an das jemand das aus der en/ma übernommen hat, da wird sie als Schülerin auch aufgeführt, man könnte ja mal im Drehbuch noch schauen ob sie da aufgeführt wird.--Sisko2375 13:31, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Habe mir das Drehbuch angeschaut es fällt in keiner Textpassage ein Hinweis darauf das Haley eine Schülerin der irischen Klasse ist.--Sisko2375 15:58, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Es ist aber anzunehmen, dass sie es ist. Gemäß dem Transskript fällt folgender Satz von Tucker: "These were sent by my nephew's fourth grade class.". Dies suggeriert scheinbar, dass alle Bilder von eben jener Klasse stammen, zu der auch Tuckers Neffe gehört. Und da nunmal während der gleichen Diskussion ein Bild von Haley gezeigt wird, lässt sich daraus schließen, dass sie dieser Klasse ebenfalls angehört. --D47h0r 16:06, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) das setzt aber voraus das der Neffe von Tucker in Irland wohnt, was auch nirgends erwähnt wurde bis jetzt.--Sisko2375 16:10, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::So, nochmal das Transskript durchwühlt, Archer gibt folgenden Satz: "To the students of Ms Malvin's fourth grade class at the Worley Elementary School in Kenmare, County Kerry, Ireland.". Somit sollte zumindest die Frage der Ortsangabe geklärt sein. Demnach wird gezeigt, dass die Schule in Irland liegt. Da nirgends die Rede von einem Internat ist, kann man davon ausgehen, dass die Schüler aus der Umgebung kommen, somit sollte auch Haley aus Irland kommen, da sie, wie oben erwähnt, Teil der Klasse sein muss, welche die Bilder schickt. Ist jetzt nur die Frage, es ist nicht direkt gesagt, aber müsste eigentlich so sein. Zählen auch angedeutete Dinge als Canon? --D47h0r 17:02, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) der Name ist ja noch nicht einmal angedeutet, in der Aufliestung von Archer kommt er nicht vor, da es da nur um Fragen ging, nicht um die Bilder, man liest ihn nur auf dem Bild--Sisko2375 17:56, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Streng genommen wird in der Tat an keiner Stelle gesagt, dass die vierte Klasse, in der Tuckers Neffe ist, die selbe vierte Klasse aus Irland ist.--Bravomike 20:43, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Streng genommen wird auch nicht gesagt das Haley zu dieser 4. Klasse gehört, und das ist das was ich damit sagen wollte.--Sisko2375 20:52, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Naja, wenn man wirklich nur die gezeigten und gesagten Dinge beachtet, wissen wir lediglich, dass Haley ein Bild gemalt hat, was Tucker benennt und an die Enterprise geschickt wird. Anderes wäre ja auch Spekulation in dem Sinne. Würde sich der Artikel dann überhaupt als Einzelartikel lohnen? Auf der anderen Seite wird ja auch nicht gesagt, dass sie nicht in dieser Klasse ist, aber das ist jetzt wirklich nur Spekulation. --D47h0r 21:06, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich habe die Folge gerade nicht auf dem Schirm aber auf der Basis was ich hier so lese würde ich auch sagen, dass der Artikel nach dem Kanongedanken gelöscht gehört! -- EyeOfTheBeholder 21:10, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) deshalb habe ich ja am Anfang der Diskussion vorgeschlagen ob man nicht ein meta hinzufügen sollte.--Sisko2375 21:16, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Also zunächst einmal habe ich die Beiträge mal nach Diskussionebene sortiert. Bitte dran halten. :Des weiteren ist der Name zu sehen und hat damit eine Daseinsberechtigung. Einzig muss all das entfernt werden, was eine Mutmaßung ist und das scheint wohl das mit der Schule zu sein. In sofern gehört der Artikel umgeschrieben. Da ich die Episode nicht kenne, sollte das jemand machen, der sie gesehen hat.--Tobi72 21:20, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::::Mal ne Frage von einer ganz anderen Seite: Woher wisst ihr dass es eine "sie" und nicht ein "er" ist? Ich kann mir auch vorstellen, dass Jungs so heißen können, ohne mich mit der Namenskunde der Iren beschäftigt zu haben. -- EyeOfTheBeholder 22:16, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Gibt es eigentlich Haley Joel Osment noch?--Bravomike 07:09, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Gleiche Situation übrigens auch bei Gaby, so wie da müsste man es hier auch machen--Bravomike 07:20, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC)